Laster (Earth-7045)
Laster is so cool, he's practically coated with ice. He is constantly observing everything and everyone around him, and there are very few places one can escape to that do not fall under his watchful eye. But Laster is not watchful because it is his job to be: he's watchful because he's anti-social, preferring to simply observe others, rather than interact with them. His social detachment suits the other Autobots just fine, too, because his icy demeanor constantly puts them on edge. As a Brainmaster, Laster possesses incredible skill, strength, intelligence and courage. While his teammates Blacker and Braver exemplify strength and intelligence in particular, Laster embodies the slightly less-definable endowment of "skill", which essentially seems to mean that he is "good at stuff"; the "all-rounder" of the Brainmaster trio, if you will. While he does not have Blacker's raw warrior instincts on the battlefield, he can evade any trap with the agility and talent of a veteran of hundreds of conflicts. And while he may not match Braver in the laboratory, Laster knows his way around a circuit board, and has invented many simple devices that have helped the Autobots in battle against the Decepticons. A smaller robot form housing Laster's spark combines with a "Transtector" created from his old body. Laster is also able to combine with his fellow Brainmasters into Road Caesar, forming the right leg of the super robot. History to be added Powers & Abilities Laster= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Brainmaster Body' Abilities *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Sword' *'Neutron assault rifle' *'Shield' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Altihex (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Road Caesar team members (Earth-7045) Category:Brainmasters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters